


Очень заботливый друг

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes-centric, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: История о том, как Баки пытался спасти Стива от самого известного волокиты университета.





	Очень заботливый друг

Не то чтобы Баки считал, что Стив – нежная ромашка, но привычка оберегать его стала уже инстинктивной. Когда Стив был ему по плечо и едва не летал по улице от каждого порыва ветра, как Мэри Поппинс, это было обосновано. Баки и подсчитать не смог бы, сколько раз спасал его от местных хулиганов или жаждущих легкой наживы мошенников. С тех пор Стив подрос, накачал впечатляющие мускулы, но подставить уши для желающих развесить на них спагетти все еще был более чем согласен.  
– Опять он, – недовольно сказал Баки себе под нос, глядя на вошедшего в аудиторию Тони Старка во всем его сияющем великолепии.  
Стив поднял голову от альбома.  
– Кто? – он осмотрелся, широко улыбнулся, когда заметил Старка, и помахал ему рукой: – Привет, Тони, садись с нами!  
Тот кивнул и стал подниматься к ним по рядам. Медленно, потому что, конечно, Старку нужно было поболтать буквально с каждым присутствующим. Точнее пофлиртовать. Тони Старк, наверное, даже с кофеваркой не может без сальных комплиментов пообщаться.  
Баки стоило бы задуматься о того, что он считает кофеварку одушевленным предметом, но он был занят – пытался спасти Стива от самого известного волокиты университета.  
– Обязательно было его звать? – прошипел он. – Теперь лекцию из-за постоянной болтовни не услышишь.  
– Но ты и сам постоянно болтаешь на занятиях профессора Хочкинса, – подняв брови, посмотрел на него Стив.  
– Только когда скучно! – возразил Баки.  
– То есть всегда, – улыбнулся Стив.  
– Я не виноват, что история искусства навевает на меня тоску. Кстати, что на ней вообще Старк забыл? Он же технарь.  
– Может быть, ему, как и тебе, не хватало курсов, – пожал плечами Стив.  
– Ага, ну да, – проворчал Баки. Он был уверен, что Старк просто решил покорить студентов, не попадавшихся ему прежде.  
– Живите долго и процветайте.  
Баки наградил подошедшего Старка взглядом, в который вложил все свои мысли по поводу его намеренного гиковства. Этот паяц даже вулканское приветствие изобразил.  
– Не знал, что ты фанат Звездного пути, – удивился Стив.  
– Подумал, именно так стоит здороваться с Капитаном Очаровашкой и его вечно хмурым и недовольным другом, – ухмыльнулся Старк.  
– Себя-то ты наверняка Споком считаешь, – закатил глаза Баки.  
– Спасибо, что отметил мой выдающийся интеллект и харизму.  
Господи, как его вообще терпят?  
– Я отметил твое выдающееся самомнение, – откликнулся Баки. – Тянешь ты в лучшем случае на клингона.  
– Ребята, – прервал их Стив, – профессор уже здесь. Позже разберетесь, кто есть кто.  
Баки фыркнул и подвинулся на скамье к нему ближе, освобождая с краю место для Старка. Тот, конечно, предполагал сесть по-другому, но, поморщившись, последовал его молчаливому указанию. В планах Баки было служить буфером между ним и Стивом. И если это предполагало терпеть под боком неугомонного Старка, что уж поделать – он хороший друг.  
Профессор Хочкинс был известен тем, что ставил оценку за свой курс по посещению занятий, а знания считал приятным бонусом. Поэтому Баки спокойно раскрыл учебник по теории алгоритмов и углубился в чтение, оставив слушать о выразительных средствах прерафаэлитов Стиву.  
Старк, к его удивлению, не стал дремать или переговариваться со всеми вокруг, а уставился в свой планшет, время от времени орудуя стилусом. Баки пару раз осторожно скосил взгляд – простое любопытство! – и заметил на экране какой-то чертеж. Значит, Старк тоже занял время учебой. На самом деле ничего удивительного – если парень до сих пор не только не вылетел из университета, а еще и два года возглавляет рейтинг успеваемости студентов технических специальностей, то он должен заниматься каждую свободную минуту. Но с имиджем беззаботного прожигателя жизни не вязалось. Баки нахмурился, решил, что слишком углубился в анализ личности Тони Старка, и вернулся к алгоритмам.  
***  
Баки посмотрел статистику рейда, попрощался со всеми в чате и закрыл вкладки. Было еще только девять часов вечера, поэтому он снял наушники и откинулся на стуле, прикидывая, чем можно занять остаток воскресенья. Выходить куда-нибудь было лениво. Баки встал, включил чайник и притопывал в ритме засевшей в голове мелодии кантри-песни, ожидая, пока закипит вода. Он как раз устроился на кровати с чаем, размышляя, кому можно предложить посмотреть кино, если уж Стив сегодня занят, когда в дверном замке повернулся ключ.  
Баки удивленно на нее взглянул, прислушиваясь к голосам. Спустя пару секунд дверь открылась, и на пороге появился широко улыбающийся Стив вместе со Старком. Тот самый Стив, который до позднего вечера собирался сегодня помогать двоюродной тете с переездом и поэтому не мог пойти с ним, Баки, в кино или клуб. Но вот он – вернулся на пару часов раньше планируемого и, к тому же, не один.  
– Приветик, медвежонок Баки, – весело воскликнул Старк, войдя в комнату и увидев его.  
Баки недовольно посмотрел на Стива, который виновато улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Как-то не тянет на извинение за то, что разболтал о детском прозвище кое-кому раздражающему.  
– Ты рано, – сказал Баки, игнорируя Старка, который успел буквально за полминуты обнаружить горячий чайник и сделать себе кофе.  
– Да, – кивнул Стив. – Оказывается, половину вещей тетя Роза уже отправила службой перевозок, так что мне осталось собрать совсем немного. А по пути сюда я встретил Тони.  
Баки был бы не против выслушать более развернутую версию событий, включающую описание того, каким образом Старк прямо сейчас прихлебывал кофе из их гостевой кружки и рассматривал фото на полке.  
– А тебе идет форма, – как раз произнес тот, указывая на снимок, где Баки позировал с мячом после матча по футболу.  
Он тогда забил решающий филдгол и заработал для школы кубок. Но таскал с собой он эту фотографию потому, что на заднем фоне на трибунах можно было рассмотреть маму, сестер, Стива и Сару Роджерс с плакатом – последний матч, на котором они все вместе за него болели. Баки нахмурился.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он.  
– А почему тебя нет где-нибудь рядом? – повернулся Старк к Стиву. – Вы же вроде из одной школы.  
– Потому что тогда на меня взглянуть было страшно, не то что на поле выпустить, – рассмеялся Стив. – Я постоянно болел и был тем еще задохликом.  
Старк окинул его оценивающим взглядом так, что в голове Баки заорала сирена, и улыбнулся.  
– А сейчас и не скажешь.  
Стив покраснел.  
– Выздоровел и вырос, – ответил он, пожав плечами.  
– Я как раз собирался посмотреть нового Кинг-Конга, – встрял Баки.  
Старк повернулся к нему и удивленно поднял брови.  
– А где ты был последние полгода?  
– В заморозке, – огрызнулся Баки.  
– Тогда понятно, почему ты вечно ворчишь, как старый дед, – Старк присел на стол, – у тебя отморожено чувство юмора.  
– Я просто не пускаю его в ход без повода.  
– Тогда не забудь поупражняться на «Острове черепа», чтобы совсем не заржавело.  
– Может, посмотрим его все вместе? – спросил Стив, святая простота. Баки едва зубами не заскрипел.  
– Отличная идея, – тут же согласился Старк.  
В итоге, они сидели втроем и наблюдали за злоключениями людей и сражениями Кинг-Конга на передвинутом вместе со столом мониторе компьютера. После первых пяти минут Баки еще раз пожалел, что не смог сходить на фильм в кино. Сейчас о кинотеатре напоминало только тихое похрустывание попкорна.  
Первые полчаса Баки не мог расслабиться – наполовину из-за не слишком впечатляющей завязки, наполовину из-за того, что справа к нему прижимался Старк. Точнее, тот просто сидел, но для троих парней было тесновато. А Баки сам настоял, чтобы занять место посередине, аргументируя это тем, что кровать, вообще-то, его. И теперь он чувствовал любое движение Старка и слышал все его комментарии.  
– Не думал, что Хиддлстон может изобразить кого-то крутого, – усмехнулся тот после сцены в баре.  
– Он может попытаться, – возразил Баки.  
– Что, не тянет на нового Индиану Джонса?  
Баки скривился от такого святотатства.  
– Глаза воспитанного британского щеночка все портят.  
– Это точно, – рассмеялся Старк. – Он будто сейчас извинится за то, что врезал.  
– Я из-за вас ничего не слышу, – шикнул на них Стив, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. Видимо, его покорила Бри Ларсон в роли отважной журналистки.  
– Мистер Зануда, – проворчал Старк.  
Баки улыбнулся, украл из миски Стива горсть попкорна и погрузился в перипетии сюжета. Возможно, фильм (и компания) даже ничего так.  
***  
Музыка оглушала еще на подходе к дому, а на газоне группками расположились уже повеселевшие от выпитого гости. Баки оглянулся по сторонам, в очередной раз спрашивая себя, что здесь мог забыть Стив.  
Тот упорно шел вперед, стремясь, кажется, попасть в самое сердце этой вечеринки. Они поднялись по ступенькам и, открыв дверь, чуть не были снесены волной голосов и музыки. За установленным в центре холла диджейским пультом Тони Старк пытался показать мастер-класс по миксованию. Все присутствующие, может, и не были в восторге, но достигли явно уже той стадии опьянения, при которой вся музыка кажется божественной, если под нее можно танцевать. Баки усмехнулся, когда Старка от пульта ловко оттеснил диджей.  
– Все отрываемся, как в последний день! – крикнул тот, отсалютовав всем полным бокалом. Потом заметил у входа их со Стивом и с непреклонностью ледокола двинулся сквозь толпу. – Кто это у нас тут все еще до обидного трезв?  
– Тебе стоило расположить алкоголь ближе ко входу, чтобы было по-другому, – стараясь перекрыть музыку, ответил Баки.  
– Пошлите, спасу вас райскими напитками, – усмехнулся Старк и, схватив свободной рукой Баки за предплечье, и потащил за собой. – Я немного распотрошил папин винный погреб, так что у нас тут богатый выбор, а не только пиво.  
Он подошел к столу с выпивкой и рукой обвел ряды стаканов и всевозможных бутылок. Сбоку стояла еще и бочка с пивом. Баки присвистнул. Пришел он сюда из-за Стива, но время проведет, похоже, отлично.  
– За вечер необходимо уничтожить все, чтобы очередная нотация от моего папочки казалась потом полностью оправданной! – провозгласил Старк и отпил из своего бокала, опасно отклонившись назад.  
– Тони, а ты не видел… – начал Стив.  
– Милашка Пегги совсем недавно была наверху вместе с Пеппер, – махнул бокалом в направлении лестницы Старк.  
– О, спасибо, – Стив улыбнулся и успел испариться раньше, чем Баки закончил наливать себе пиво.  
– Пегги Картер? – уточнил он.  
– Ага, – ответил Тони. – Попросил ее пригласить. Не то чтобы я не собирался и так это сделать, но обычно Пегги считает себя слишком серьезной для моих вечеринок. Пришлось подключить Пеппер. Надеюсь, теперь он не упустит шанс.  
Баки тоже надеялся. Ему осточертело наблюдать, как Стив провожает Пегги Картер влюблено-восхищенным взглядом. Он усмехнулся и тут же нахмурился. Стало понятно, почему Стив так рвался на вечеринку. Но все еще не ясно, зачем Старку ему помогать, если он сам положил на него глаз.  
– А почему ты заделался свахой? – спросил Баки.  
– Моя добрая душа не может выносить любовные мучения друга, – приложив руку к груди патетично ответит Старк.  
– Еще скажи, что сам не засматривался на Стива.  
– А кто нет? – поднял брови тот. – Но обстоятельства сложились не в мою пользу.  
У Баки аж гора с плеч упала. Он улыбнулся и чокнулся своим стаканом о бокал Старка.  
– Тогда за то, чтобы нынешний расклад стал удачным.  
– Поддерживаю, – весело подмигнул тот.  
***  
Баки потянулся за попкорном и замер на середине движения, когда на него снизошло озарение (возможно, это гомоэротические флюиды между Джекманом и Эфроном прочистили ему мозги). Он сидел на последнем ряду в кинотеатре с Тони Старком, причем никого из друзей они не приглашали присоединиться, на экране был «Величайший шоумен» – чертов мюзикл о семейных ценностях – а за билеты без особой необходимости настоял заплатить Тони. Похоже, у них свидание.  
Баки уставился в ступоре на попкорн и не мог понять, как так вышло. Он перебрал в памяти последние недели, отслеживая, как постепенно Тони становилось рядом все больше. А он даже не заметил, когда мысленно перестал звать его исключительно по фамилии. Сделанное открытие Баки так выбило из колеи, что он почувствовал настоятельную потребность прямо сейчас прояснить ситуацию. Он повернулся и чуть наклонился к Тони, который заинтересованно следил за фильмом, и спросил:  
– У нас свидание?  
– Что? – тот посмотрел на него с недоумением.  
– Мы на свидании? – громче повторил Баки.  
– Прямо сейчас у меня возникают сомнения, – ответил Тони. – Это вопрос с подвохом?  
– Почему я не в курсе, что у нас свидание? – Баки слышал, как обиженно звучит, но надеялся, что шум фильма скрывал это. Судя по взгляду Тони – зря надеялся.  
– Я думал, у программистов не бывает проблем с логикой, – с широкой улыбкой сказал тот. – Но, видимо, стоило прислать тебе письменное уведомление.  
Баки крепко влип, если сейчас ему хотелось посмеяться, а не дать затрещину этому шутнику, как всего пару месяцев назад.  
– Можно было просто прямо сказать.  
– Окей, – кивнул Тони, – я вроде как не против с тобой встречаться и пригласил тебя на свидание, строя далеко идущие планы.  
Баки поднял бровь.  
– Планы?  
– Включающие тебя, меня и заднее сиденье моей машины.  
– Весьма романтично, – усмехнулся Баки.  
– Ты пропустил влюбленность героев с первого взгляда, – Тони кивнул в сторону экрана, – пока переживал маленький кризис восприятия. Это была вся романтика, которую я способен организовать.  
– Хорошо, что я парень нетребовательный, – сказал Баки и наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать.  
Тони ответил с готовностью и пылом, которые стоили им ведра попкорна и пары минут чистки от него одежды и волос. Но кого это волнует, когда потом можно продолжить заниматься чем-то приятным?


End file.
